


Oh come on! XP

by ooferini



Category: smpwrldm
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooferini/pseuds/ooferini
Summary: Leah shows Clay around the smp.





	Oh come on! XP

Oh Come On!

"Hello?"

Clay answered the discord call.

"Hey! Are you ready for the grand tour?" asked Leah, Clay's girlfriend, and co-owner of smpwrldm.

"I guess..." said Clay. "But are you sure it's ok that I join?"

"Of course silly goose!" replied Leah, "Why wouldn't the most amazing twitch streamer be allowed?"


End file.
